THE REAL LUFFY
by fuyuaki harutsu
Summary: Para bajak laut Dan marinir di kejutkan oleh kekuatan luffy yang aneh dan misterius, Serta kemunculan sekelompok orang berpakaian aneh dan kekuatan yang unik yang membantu luffy. setelah berhasil kabur dan menyelamatkan portgas d ace. dan yang paling mengejutkan luffy sudah menikah!


_THE REAL LUFFY _

_BY FUYUAKI HARUTSU_

_RATED T_

_PAIRING: LUHIKA (OC)_

_SUMMARY: Para bajak laut Dan marinir di kejutkan oleh kekuatan luffy yang aneh dan misterius, Serta kemunculan sekelompok orang berpakaian aneh dan kekuatan yang unik yang membantu luffy. setelah berhasil kabur dan menyelamatkan portgas d ace, kru whitebeard dan strawhat pirate serta para aliansi menanyakan kekuatan misterius luffy dan siapa kah sekelompok orang misterius ini? dan kenapa luffy bisa mengenal mereka? dan yang paling mengejutkan luffy sudah menikah !._

_Pairing utama:luhik(OC)_

_Pairing sampingan:luna dan luhan_

_(Luffy x OC)_

_GANRE:drama,adventure,romace,dan humor_

_RATE:T_

_WARNING:PG15,tyapo,eyed nya salah,ooc,AU,crosscover dan sbg nya_

Happy reading

**Hello boys/girls**

**Salam kenal,saya author baru nickname saya fuyuaki harutsu. panggil sy f-chan *senyum ala luffy*.**

**Oke karna saya masih baru di FF net. mohon dimaklumi jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam menulis atau kebanyakan typo, eyd nya salah dll.**

**Ini merupakan fanfic pertama ku judulnya (yang readers bisa lihat di atas**_**) "the real luffy"**_**. oke saya akan jelaskan agar readers tidak ini bercerita tentang luffy yang memiliki kekuatan lain selain buah iblisnya serta pairing utama disini luffy dengan OC (other character) yang bernama hikari miyamotto.**

**Oh ya selain hikari, nanti akan di perkenalkan beberapa oc serta masa lalu mereka dan bagaimana mereka bisa mengenal luffy. Semoga readers like this fic. Dan sekali lagi fic ini multicross-cover artinya selain croscover dengan naruto nanti banyak croscover lainnya yang nanti akan diungkap di chapter depan.**

**Langsung saja**

**Here come! _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclameter:One piece not belong to me-DATTABAYO!**

"hikari" = berbicara

'hikari' = bicara dalam hati/pikiran

"hikari miyamotto" * = untuk nama jurus dalam pertarungan serta penjelasaannya

"**hikari" = untuk hewan kuchiyoshe dan iblis yang berbicara**

"_hikari" = untuk lagu_

**ENJOY THIS FANFIC!**

Chapter 1 : ace execution news (berita eksekusi mati ace)

"oi, jangan kira kau bisa pergi teach!" teriak seorang pria berambut hitam agak sedikit bergelombang dengan bintik-binting disekitar muka nya. atau yang readers bisa tahu sendiri nama nya **portgas D Ace. **Anak dari raja bajak laut **gold D Roger** dan merupakan komandan devisi dua di bajak laut jenggot putih (shirohige).

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang buruk ( baca: jelek tidak akan laku-lakunya) dan gemuk mendengar perkataan ace hanya bisa tersenyum terhadap kata-kata yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"oh,ace….komandan ace!" sapa blackbeard (teach), membuat ace meringis "tidak…jangan panggil aku 'komandan' lagi. Hanya orang –orang yang bisa menghormati orang lain yang menggunakan kata itu (maksudnya kata itu adalah komandan). kalau dalam kasus mu kau seolah-olah mengejek ku!" kata ace sambil melihat blackbeard dengan tatapan mengganggu.

"oh, kau pasti ace si tinju api (fire fist ace/hiken no ace) itu." kata Laffite dan mengambil beberapa langkah maju ke ace. "ya, itu aku. halo." Sapa si tinju api aka ace dengan anggukan terhadap pria pucat itu sebelum mengarahkan perhatiannya kembali ke blackbeard. "kau telah menjadi kapten 'bajak laut jenggot hitam (kurohige)' ya?. Kapten marshall D teach?" Tanya ace dengan nada menyindir.

Blackbeard hanya menyeringai dan tertawa. "zehahaha. hai apa yang terjadi ace? lama tidak berjumpa!, bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya blackbeard sdsk (Sok Dekat Sok Kenal -?-).

"teach, berhenti berpergian seperti orang bodoh dan seolah-olah kau tidak tahu mengapa aku disini. Hidup mu dua kali lebih lama sama seperti ku. tidak dipungkiri kau tidak mengerti situasi antara kau dan aku kan?" Tanya ace berusaha menahan emosinya . Menunjukan jarinya ke arah blackbeard.

"oke, aku mengerti….lalu biar aku bertanya satu pertannyaan kepada mu. ace! mengapa kau tidak menjadi nakama ku? Kuasai dunia bersama ku!" dan saat ace diam dan tak membalas blackbeard melanjutkan. "aku merencanakan bagaimana melakukannya! Era whitebeard sudah berakhir! Aku akan menjadi raja bajak laut! Untuk memulainya…aku akan membunuh 'luffy si topi jerami (strawhat luffy/mugiwara no luffy)' di water 7 sana. Dan diri ku sendiri yang menyerahkannya ke pemerintahan dunia." Saat blackbeard mengatakannya mata ace melebar.

"apa? Luffy?"

"hmm?kau tahu dia?" Tanya blackbeard, memperhatikan mata ace yang melebar (baca: shock) tersembunyi dari bayangan topinya dan dia menundukan kepalanya kearah depan dan mulai bergetar sedikit. blackbeard mulai heran atas kelakuan mantan komandannya itu. dan dia mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak dia harapkan sekaligus mengejutkan.

" sepertinya aku tidak bisa ….membiarkan mu berkeliaran dengan bebas. Luffy adalah adik ku, dan tentu saja aku tidak mungkin…" ace menjeda sata ace mulai berkata auger menarik pistolnya dan menembak ace dari belakang. beberapa peluru menenbus ototnya dan tulangnya ace, meninggalkan lubang api bekas peleuru tadi devisi 2 di bajak laut whitebeard tidak membungkuk bahkan terjatuh akibat luka yang disebabkan oleh pistol tersebut dan dia hanya berdiri saja seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan memegang topinya serta membiarkan lukanya menyembuh dengan sendirinya.

"….menjadi nakama mu".

Ketika lubang yang diperutnya menghilang, ace mengangkat kepalanya dan menunjukan tatapan membunuh. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kesampamping dan menyeringai. "zehahaha. sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang seru" tawa blackbeard dan memulai kuda-kuda bertarungnya. ace berlari kearah blackbeard dan berteriak.

"HIGEN!"

.

.

.

.

"Hmm. aku berubah pikiran lebih baik menyerahkan mu ke pemerintah dunia dan menjadi shicibukai, tentu saja itu akan memicu perang antara whitebeard dan marinir….." memberi sedikit jeda blackberard memandang ace yang kelelahan berusaha agar tidak pingsan . "…..tapi, bukan nya itu lebih menarik lagi? melihat whitebeard beserta anak –anak nya mati dibunuh oleh para adrimal? zehahahaha" tawa blackbeard.

"ck. ayah tidak mungkin kalah!"

"oh?, kita lihat saja ace" ucap blackbeard dan menyuruh krunya memasukan ace ke dalam kapalnya untuk dibawah ke marine ford.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. Gadis tersebut memakai jaket jump suit berwarna orange (kayak nartuto) tanpa lengan dengan rosleting yang terbuka di dadanya menunjukan dadanya yang berukuran B cup. Di bawahnya dia memakai celana lejing hitam dengan sepatu hight heel yang berwarna orange. Dilengan kanan gadis tersebut terdapat lambang whitebeard yang berwarna kuning, rambut gadis itu berwarna hitam, dan mata nya berwarna biru langit. gadis itu bernama hanako miyamotto (IC) anggota baru di bajak laut whitebeard dan satu-satunya wanita bajak laut di bajak laut whitebeard.

"si-sial. aku mau menolong komandan ace. tapi, kalau komandan ace saja kalah apalagi aku?" Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri. 'terpaksa aku harus memberitahukan berita ini pada kapten whitebeard dan hikari' pikirnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tas nya.

Benda itu berbentuk seperti burung merpati tetapi lebih sedikit besar. Dan sayapnya yang sangat panjang melebihi burung merpati yang di kakinya terdapat 2 roket diperhatikan baik-baik readers bisa melihat nama burung itu dan pembuatnya di sayap sebelah kanan burung itu. bertuliskan '_robotic hyper massager bird, crate by ako akamizu' _ saat hanako memutar -tiba perut burung tersebut terbelah menjadi dua. di dalam perut tersebut terdapat sebuah mic yang berukuran sedang (seperti pesan suara tapi dalam bentuk burung).

"_say your massege" _kata burung tersebut sambil memandangi hanako. "kirim pesan ini pada adik ku hikari miyamotto di dimensi 5 dan kapten whitebeard. katakan pada mereka hiken no ace telah ditangkap oleh blackbeard dan akan di bawa ke marine ford yang aku takutkan akan dieksekusi mati di impel down dan bilang kapten whitebeard sebaiknya mereka membuat startergi perang dan aliansi. Kirimkan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata" perintah hanako.

setelah hanako mengatakan pesannya. burung tersebut terdiam sedang memproses pesan yang diucapkan oleh hanako. "_send this massage to whitebeard and hikari miyamotto at five dimension. Are this massege is emergensi or not?" _tanya robot burung itu. "darurat. Ini pesan darurat" jawab hanako.

Setelah hanako menjawabnya, mic tersebut secara otomatis kembali ke perut burung tersebut dan saat sudah tertutup. burung itu mengepak kan sayapnya bersiap-siap untuk terbang.

WHUSSSSSS!

Tiba-tiba saja burung itu terbang dengan cepat sekali. sampai-sampai membuat hanako terjatuh saking kagetnya. "kuharap burung itu dapat sampai dengan cepat" ucapnya sambil memandang langit.

Di lautan entah berantah.

Para kru whitebeard beserta whitebeard sendiri sedang berpesta pora atas kemenangan mereka saat berhasil kabur dari marinir (lagi). Entah ini sudah ke seratus atau keseribu kalinya mereka berhasil kabur dari marinir. Ada yang besanda gurau, membuat tarian konyol, dan ada yang hanya minum- minum saja. Tiba-tiba muncul seekor burung berwarna putih terbang dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata yang menunju ke kapal whitebeard.

Marco yang melihatnya agak sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya dia melihat burung yang terbang diatas rata-rata. burung itu sudah mendarat di samping marco. Burung itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. _"founder hanako capten, whitebeard"_ ucap burung itu dan terbang kearah whitebeard lalu burung itu berdiri diatas bahu itu langsung menyampaikan pesan yang dikirimkan melalui hanako.

"_PESAN INI DI KIRIMKAN OLEH HANAKO MIYAMOTTO KEPADA KAPTEN WHITEBEARD. YANG BERISIKAN :_

_KAPTEN, ACE DI KALAHKAN OLEH TEACH YANG BERGANTI NAMA MENJADI BLACKBEARD. DIA DI BAWA OLEH TEACH KE MARINIE FORD YANG AKU TAKUTKAN AKAN DIEKSEKUSI MATI DI IMPEL DOWN. SEBENARNYA, AKU INGIN MEMBANTU TAPI,KOMANDAN ACE SAJA KALAH APALAGI AKU. MAKANYA AKU MENGIRIM PESAN SUARA INI MELALUI ROBOT BURUNG INI. DAN__SEBAIKNYA KAU HARUS SEGERA MEMBUAT STARTEGI PERANG DAN ALIANSI__."_

Hening…..

Para kru whitebeard terkejut mendengar pesan yang disampaikan oleh robot burung itu. "ayah, memangnya dikapal kita ada kru perempuan?" Tanya haruta 'dan sejak kapan kita mempunyai kru wanita?' Tanya nya dalam hati. whitebeard terdiam. melihat ayah mereka yang terdiam membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"ha-ah, iya sebulan yang lalu ada seorang wanita yang memohon agar bergabung dengan kita. Dan tentu saja kalian tahu pasti ayah menolaknya karna menurut ayah lautan terlalu berbahaya bagi seorang wanita. Tapi, wanita itu pantang menyerah setiap hari dia mengunjungi ayah sampai akhir nya ayah menerimanya. Dia ditempatkan di awaknya ace di devisi 2 " jelas seorang pria berambut nanas (dibakar marco) aka marco komandan devisi pertama bajak laut whitebeard.

"kok aku jarang melihatnya?" Tanya haruta lagi. "itu karna, ace selalu memanfaatkan dia untuk mengisi dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan oleh marco padanya. makanya itu dia jarang kelihatan. sayang sekali, waktu aku lihat dia keluar dari kabin itu pun satu kali." jawab namur menjawab pertanyaan haruta. "oh~, karna itu dia jarang kelihatan toh. Hahaha!, dasar ace licik juga dia" tawa vista saat mendengar penjelasan namur tentang wanita yang bernama 'hanako miyamotto' itu.

"jadi, bagaimana menurut ayah?" Tanya marco sambil menatap whitebeard yang dari tadi terdiam terus sambil memerhatikan robot burung milik hanako. "kita lihat saja di surat kabar. aku takut wanita itu mengirimkan pesan palsu pada kita. saat ini kita jangan terlalu cepat percaya pada awak baru. Mengingat peristiwa teach yang membunuh thatch." titah whitebeard dan berdiri meninggalkan dek utama. samar-samar para anak-anak whitebeard mendengar teriakan whitebeard yang berteriak 'untuk jaga-jaga kita buat dulu startegi jika berita ini benar!' dan 'anak ku, marco. dimana bir ku ? bawakan ke kamar ku!'.

Ha-ah

Anak-anaknya whitebeard menghela napas berat. Pasalnya mereka bingung dengan keputusan ayahnya. Disatu sisi mereka setuju dengan pendapat ayahnya dengan 'jangan terlalu percaya dulu pada awak baru' tapi di satu sisi mereka khawatir pada ace .

'semoga kau baik- baik saja ace' harap marco. 'meskipun belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu, tapi aku berterima kasih padanya karna telah memberitahukan berita ini' tambahnya. Dan menyusul ayahnya sambil membawakan bir ditangannya.

Dimensi 5 (di mansion utama clan miyamotto)

_Chiisana…..Koro ni wa….._

_Takara no chizu ga….._

_Atama no naka ni ukan-de-ite…._

_Itsudemo…sagahita…_

_Kiseki no basho o_

_Sirenai dareka ni_

_Makenai you ni… _

_song from: One piece: ending 1: memories_

Terdengar nyanyian lembut nan merdu di sebuah mension yang megah dan besar yang merdu mengalahkan burung- burung yang bernyanyi di pagi hari ini.

_Ima de wa… (lalalala) ho-ko-ri darake no manichi._

_Itsu-no-hi-ka….(lalalala) subete no…..(lalalala)_

_Toki ni mi omaka seru dake…._

nyanyian merdu itu berasal dari sebuah ruangan di mansion besar tersebut. dapat readers lihat seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia 30-an, berambut hitam sebahu, dan bermata hitam ini lah yang menyanyikan lagu yang merdu itu. "ah~, akhirnya ruangan nya hika-chan sudah bersih deh. Sekarang tinggal bersihkan halaman belakang dan membuat serapan pagi buat hika-chan." Ucap wanita tersebut sambil membersihkan rak-rak buku dengan kemoceng.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah jendela dan sukses menghentikan kegiatan bersih-bersih wanita tersebut. 'suara apa itu?' pirkirnya. saat dia berbalik ke arah jendela dapat kita lihat seekor burung merpati yang dari tadi mengetuk kaca jendela itu. 'sejak kapan ada burung disini?' pikirnya bingung dan membuka jendela itu membiarkan burung itu memasuki ruangan yang lagi dibersihkannya.

"_this massege was send by hanako miyamotto to hikari miyamotto." _Kata burung itu dan berhasil membuat wanita tersebut kaget karna baru pertama kalinya dia mendengar burung bisa berbicara. saat dia perhatikan burung itu baik-baik baru lah dia sadar kalau itu bukan burung asli melainkan robot burung.

'kukira burung asli ternyata robot burung.' Ucapnya dalam hati. "hm…., yang buat ako ya? Lumayan juga" gumamnya. "apa pesannya?" Tanya wanita itu. Robot burung itu langsung menjawab (dengan volume yang lumayan besar):

"_PESAN INI DI KIRIMKAN OLEH HANAKO MIYAMOTTO KEPADA HIKARI MIYAMOTTO DI DIMENSI 5. YANG BERISIKAN :_

_HIKA-CHAN, ACE DI KALAHKAN OLEH TEACH YANG BERGANTI NAMA MENJADI BLACKBEARD. DIA DI BAWA OLEH TEACH KE MARINIE FORD YANG AKU TAKUTKAN AKAN DIEKSEKUSI MATI DI IMPEL DOWN. SEBENARNYA, AKU INGIN MEMBANTU TAPI, COMANDAN ACE SAJA KALAH APALAGI AKU. MAKANYA AKU MENGIRIM PESAN SUARA INI MELALUI ROBOT BURUNG INI. DAN SEBAIKNYA KAU HARUS SEGERA MEMBUAT STARTEGI PERANG DAN ALIANSI."_

Mendengar pesan yang disampaikan oleh burung itu membuat wanita itu langsung terkejut bukan main. "apa? ace-kun ditangkap." Gumamnya (lagi). "aduh hika-chan kan masih tidur. Kasihan kemarin dia kelelahan sekali" cemasnya sambil meremas kemoceng. "apa pesan ini sudah dikirimakan ke pada orang lain sebelumnya?" Tanya wanita itu. "_this masseage only send to two people. That person was hikari-sama and to hanako captain. whitebeard" _jawab burung itu. 'Berarti naruto dan yang lain belum tahu' ucapnya dalam hati.

"kalau begitu kirimkan pesan ini ke dimensi 1, di negara api, di desa konoha gakure, beriakan kepada naruto. Dimensi 2, di magnolia, perserikatan fairy tail, berikan kepada natsu. Dan Terakhir di Dimensi 3, kerajaan rags, istana kerajaan rags, beriakan kepada raja teito. Kirimkan dengan cepat". Perintah wanita itu. Burung itu terdiam memproses perintah yang diberiakan wanita tersebut padanya. _" send this masseage to naruto at dimension 1, natsu at dimension 2, andteito at dimension 3"_ kata burung itu memastikan perintah yang diberikannya benar/ salah. " Ya betul" jawab wanita itu dan mengeluarkan burung itu dari ruangan tersebut melalui jendela.

"semoga sampai dengan cepat" ucapnya sambil memandang kemocenga yang sudah agak bengkok." Eh!, kok kemocengnya bengkok!" teriaknya membahana terdengar di seluruh mansion.

Dimension 1, Negara api, desa konoha gakure.

Di sebuah desa yang terkenal akan kekuatan shinobi maupun kunoichi nya, desa yang sudah berhasil menghentikan peperangan dan membawa perdamaian di seluruh pelosok Negara elemental. Desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang hokage bernama kakashi hatake.

"oi, author tidak usah terlalu terbelit-belit langsung saja" kata kakashi dengan nada malas.

Eh, kok kakashi-san bisa dengar author yang membacakan (menuliskan) cerita ini?

"iyalah aku bisa dengar, kau kan yang menulis cerita yang tidak penting ini" jawabnya dengan sedikit menghina cerita yang di buat author.

Iya-iya deh. Tapi, tidak usah menghina juga kali!.

"terserah, aku juga tak saja cepat!. Aku mau tidur" katanya dengan nada malas seperti sejak kapan juga dia mengikuti aktivitasnya shikamaru ( baca: tidur).

"loe kira jadi hokage itu perkerjaan yang mudah? Setiap hari kerjaan ku Cuma mengisi kerta-kerta laknat ini. Wajarkan kalau aku tidur karna kelelahan" ngotot nya dengan sedikit menggunakan bahasa gaul.

Sudah tua. Masih saja sok bahasa anak muda.

"iya juga ya"

Oke dari pada melanjutkan pertengkaran yang tidak penting ini (kakashi: memang dari pertama udah ga penting. Apalagi ceritanya. -BLETANG- ouch, siapa yang melempar pipa besi ini?!) lebih baik kita langsung saja.

"pembaruan akademi? Disetuji saja deh -?-"

Stap (anggap saja ini bunyi stempel ya)

"pembangunan bebarapa bangunan desa yang rusak akibat perang? Jelas-jelas ini di setujui"

Stap

"pembaruan mansion namikaze dan uchiha? Memang sudah rusak parah ya? Disetujui saja deh"

Stap

Terdengar suara Di sebuah bangunan dengan lambang desa konoha yang besar ( kantor hokage). Dapat kita lihat seorang pria yang cekatan mengisi dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk bagaikan gunung itu. Tangan kanannya yang menulis dengan cakatan diimbangi dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang stempel dengan tulisan 'di setujui' .

Tik

Tik

Tik

terdengar suara dari arah , karna terlalu sibuk mengurusi dokumennya kakashi menghiraukan suara yang ia dengar dari arah jendela tadi.

TIK

TIK

TIK

Sekali lagi terdengar suara dari arah , kakahsi menghiraukannya dan kembali mengurusi dokumen-dokumen tersayangnya (kakashi: itu dokumen-dokumen laknat bagi ku!)

TAK

TAK

TAK

CRAK

TAK

TAK

CRAK

Suara itu semakin besar dan terdengar suara kaca yang sepertinya mulai retak dan sukses menghentikan kegiatan mengisi dokumen yang dilakukan oleh kakashi . 'oke ini mulai mengganggu ku' pirkirnya. saat dia berbalik ke arah jendela dapat kita lihat seekor burung merpati yang dari tadi mengetuk kaca jendela itu.'sepertinya burung ini tidak asing' pikirnya dan membuka jendela yang sudah agak retak dan membiarkan burung itu memasuki itu terbang kearah meja hokagenya.

"_this massege was send by hanako miyamotto to hikari miyamotto and hikari miyamotto send this massage to naruto." _Kata burung itu. saat kakasshi perhatikan burung itu baik-baik dia melihat nama burung itu dan pembuatnya. "hm…., yang buat ako ya? Temannya naruto yang berambut merah itu ya? Lumayan juga" gumamnya. "apa pesannya?" Tanya kakashi. Robot burung itu langsung menjawab (dengan volume yang lumayan besar):

"_PESAN INI DI KIRIMKAN OLEH HANAKO MIYAMOTTO KEPADA HIKARI MIYAMOTTO DI DIMENSI 5 DAN OLEH HIKARI MIYAMOTTO KEPADA NARUTO DI DIMENSI 1. YANG BERISIKAN :_

_NARUTO,ACE DI KALAHKAN OLEH TEACH YANG BERGANTI NAMA MENJADI BLACKBEARD. DIA DI BAWA OLEH TEACH KE MARINIE FORD YANG AKU TAKUTKAN AKAN DIEKSEKUSI MATI DI IMPEL DOWN. SEBENARNYA, AKU INGIN MEMBANTU TAPI, ACE SAJA KALAH APALAGI AKU. MAKANYA AKU MENGIRIM PESAN SUARA INI MELALUI ROBOT BURUNG INI. __DAN SEBAIKNYA KAU HARUS SEGERA MEMBUAT STARTEGI PERANG DAN ALIANSI."_

Mendengar pesan yang disampaikan oleh burung itu membuat kakashi agak sedikit kaget. "kakaknya temannya naruto ya? Kalau ga salah namanya monkay? mhm…Montey?mon..mon…monkey…ah!,monkey D luffy dari dimensi 4 ya." Gumamnya (lagi). "yare-yare, naruto sedang ada misi dengan timnya lagi. sungguh penepatan waktu yang buruk" ucapnya sambil bersandar di kursi kebesarannya. "selain naruto, pesan ini akan dikirimkan kepada siapa saja?" Tanya kakashi. "_this massage was send to natsu at dimension 2,teito at dimension 3, and konoka , ako, azusa, and luffy at dimension 4_" jawab robot burung itu."hmm…ya sudah pergi lah dan kirimkan pesan ini" perintah kakashi sambil membawa burung itu keluar jendela. Dan tanpa basa-basi burung itu langsung terbang dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Dan meninggalkan kakashi.

"ha-ah~, kapan perang akan berakhir" ucap kakashi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Dimension 2, Magnolia,perserikatan fairy tail (sebelum time skip tujuh tahun).

"Jadi, ujian penyihir kelas S akan diadakan di pulau tenrou, itu adalah tempat keramat bagi serikat kita." Jelas makarov. "masing-masing kekuatan, hati, dan jiwa kalian" lanjutnya sambil memandang anggota serikatnya. "aku sudah menentukan semuanya sepanjang tahun ini, akan ada 8 peserta yang ikut dalam ujian ini" jelasnya dan mulai memberitahukan nama-nama yang akan ikut ujian penyihir kelas S ini.

"natsu drgneel"

"siip" seru natsu dengan semangatnya disampingnya Nampak happy yang juga senang. "sudah kuduga natsu" seru happy sambil member tos ke natsu.

"gray fullbuster"

"akhirnya waktunya sudah tiba" ucap gray sambil bersandar disalah satu tiang di dekatnya disampingnya ada juvia yang Nampak nya juga senang.

"juvia loxar"

"hah,juvia ikutan?" Tanya juvia. 'ya, tidak bisa menjadi partner gray-sama' pikirnya sambil meangis ala anime."tunjukan kemampuan mu Nanti di pertarungan juvia. Aku menunggu mu" ucap gray memberi semangat kepada juvia.'padahal aku tidak melawan gray-sama' pikirnya lagi.

"Elfman"

"laki-laki sejati harus jadi penyihir kelas s"ucap elfman dengan semangat."wah,selamat nii-chan!" sorak lisanna dan mirajane.

"cana alberona" mendengar nama nya dipanggil tentu membuat dia terkejut .tapi langsung menundukan wajahnya menghadap lantai. 'ini yang membuat dia ingin keluar dari serikat ini' pikir lucy sambil melihat cana yang Nampak murung.

"freed Justine" .'untuk mengikuti jejak laxus' batinnya dengan mata membara.

"levy mc—" saaat makarov mau menyebutkan namanya levy. tiba-tiba muncul sekor burung merpati yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dan sayap yang agak sedikit panjang. Burung itu terbang dengan cepat kearah serikat yang melihat burung itu mulai bersiaga. Siapa tahu ada musuh yang berniat melukai master mereka. Semuanya. kecuali natsu dan happy yang sepertinya agak sedikit terkejut melihat burung itu.

Burung itu mendarat disamping makarov. Lalu burung itu melihat kekanan ke kiri."_founder natsu dragneel_"ucap burung itu dan terbang kearah natsu lalu burung itu berdiri diatas kepala natsu. "hei, kenapa kau mendarat di kepala ku!" protes natsu dan tentu saja burung itu mengabaikan natsu dan langsung menyampaikan pesan yang dikirimkan melalui hanako.

"_PESAN INI DI KIRIMKAN OLEH HANAKO MIYAMOTTO KEPADA HIKARI MIYAMOTTO DI DIMENSI 5 DAN OLEH HIKARI MIYAMOTTO KEPADA NATSU DRAGNEEL DI DIMENSI 2. YANG BERISIKAN :_

_NATSU,ACE DI KALAHKAN OLEH TEACH YANG BERGANTI NAMA MENJADI BLACKBEARD. DIA DI BAWA OLEH TEACH KE MARINIE FORD YANG AKU TAKUTKAN AKAN DIEKSEKUSI MATI DI IMPEL DOWN. SEBENARNYA, AKU INGIN MEMBANTU TAPI, ACE SAJA KALAH APALAGI AKU. MAKANYA AKU MENGIRIM PESAN SUARA INI MELALUI ROBOT BURUNG INI. __DAN SEBAIKNYA KAU HARUS SEGERA MEMBUAT STARTEGI PERANG DAN ALIANSI."_

Semua anggota serikat terkejut mendengarnya."e-eto boleh kutanya siapa ace itu? Dan apa maksudnya dengan startegi perang?" Tanya wendy agak sedikit anggota serikat memandang dengan pandangan 'kau-tidak-tahu-ace!' kepada wendy."e-eh,apa aku salah?" Tanya wendy (lagi). "hei,wajarkan kalau wendy tidak tahu siapa ace itu,dia kan anggota baru dan juga pasti gajeel dan juvia juga tidak tahu." Kata erza sambil melirik gajeel dan juvia yang tampak nya ingin tahu siapa ace itu. "akan kujelaskan siapa ace itu…" memberi sedikit jeda erza memandang wendy, gajeel, juvia, dan Charles. "…..dia adalah kakak dari monkey D luffy temannya natsu. Nama lengkapnya portgas D ace. Selama ini, luffy sudah banyak menolong serikat ini oleh karna itu kita agak sedikit terkejut mendengar berita ini" jelas erza.

"kalau begitu,kenapa kakak dari orang sebaik itu dieksekusi mati?" Tanya wendy sambil memandang anggota serikat meminta penjelasan."itu kar—" . "karna, kakaknya luffy adalah bajak laut dan di dunia mereka bajak laut dianggap penjahat" jelas gray memotong perkataan erza. "eh! Masa bajak laut dianggap penjahat kan tidak semua bajak laut jahat" protes juvia. "ha-ah, memang pertama saat kami mendengarnya dari luffy kami juga terkejut. Tapi, itu sudah hukum di dunia mereka" kata gray. "kuanggap juga wajar. Karna, selama ini di mata dunia bajak laut sudah dianggap penjahat bahkan sebaik apapun bajak laut" kata gajeel. " iya,aku juga setuju dengan gajeel" tambah panther lily .

"jadi,kita kan menyelamatkan mereka?" Tanya anggota serikat memandang master mereka. Makarov terdiam lalu dia menghela napasnya."tentu saja kita akan menyelamatkan mereka! Karna kakaknya luffy berarti keluarga juga kan di serikat ini?" Tanya makarov sembil tersenyum lebar. "kukira kau tidak mau menyelamatkan ace kakek, baguslah" ucap natsu sambil tersenyum. "hei, teman mu adalah keluarga tentu saja kita akan menyelamatkannya" kata marov dengan bijak.

"minna-san, mari kita selamatkan kakaknya luffy!" teriak natsu sambil berdiri diatas meja disampingnya ada happy yang juga bersemangat."ya!" teriak semua anggota serikat.

'tunggu lah luffy,kita akan datang membantu'

Tanpa mereka sadari robot burung yang dari tadi mengantarkan pesan sudah pergi meningglakn serikat itu dan pergi ke dimensi 3.

Dimension 3, kerajaan rags, istana kerajaan rags

Teng

Tong

Teng

Tong

Terdengar bunyi lonceng kereja di kerajaan rags. Kerajaan yang telah punah kini telah kekalahan ayanami dan terungkapnya motif dari kerajaan bersebrug (maaf jika tulisannya salah) dan alasan mereka menfitnah kerajaan rags sehinggah menciptakan perang dasyat ini. akhirnya teito klein menjadi raja di kerajaan raggs.

Sret

Sret

Sret

Terdengar suara dari ruangan di salah satu istana kerajaan rags jika kita perhatikan baik-baik kita dapat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan pakaian khas kerajaan rags sedang mengisi beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di mejanya. Laki-laki ini yang readers bisa ketahui bernama teito klein raja kerajaan rags.

Tik

Tik

Tik

terdengar suara dari arah jendela. Dan berhasil menarik perhatian apa itu?' pirkirnya. saat dia berbalik ke arah jendela dapat kita lihat seekor burung merpati yang dari tadi mengetuk kaca jendela itu.'sepertinya burung ini tidak asing' pikirnya dan langsung membuka jendela. Saat jendelanya terbuka burung itu langsung memasuki itu terbang kearah meja yang berisi dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk.

"_this massege was send by hanako miyamotto to hikari miyamotto and hikari miyamotto send this massage to teito." _Kata burung itu. saat teito perhatikan burung itu baik-baik dia melihat nama burung itu dan pembuatnya. "hm…., yang buat ako ya? Lumayan juga" gumamnya. "apa pesannya?" Tanya teito. Robot burung itu langsung menjawab (dengan volume yang lumayan besar):

"_PESAN INI DI KIRIMKAN OLEH HANAKO MIYAMOTTO KEPADA HIKARI MIYAMOTTO DI DIMENSI 5 DAN OLEH HIKARI MIYAMOTTO KEPADA TEITO DI DIMENSI 3. YANG BERISIKAN :_

_TEITO,ACE DI KALAHKAN OLEH TEACH YANG BERGANTI NAMA MENJADI BLACKBEARD. DIA DI BAWA OLEH TEACH KE MARINIE FORD YANG AKU TAKUTKAN AKAN DIEKSEKUSI MATI DI IMPEL DOWN. SEBENARNYA, AKU INGIN MEMBANTU TAPI, ACE SAJA KALAH APALAGI AKU. MAKANYA AKU MENGIRIM PESAN SUARA INI MELALUI ROBOT BURUNG INI. __DAN SEBAIKNYA KAU HARUS SEGERA MEMBUAT STARTEGI PERANG DAN ALIANSI."_

Mendengar pesan yang disampaikan oleh burung itu membuat kakashi agak sedikit kaget. "ace." Gumamnya (lagi). 'sepertinya aku harus membicarakan ini dengan frau serta para mentri lainnya' pikirnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya meninggalkan burung merpati itu diatas mejanya.

Dan sekarang 3 dimensi besar akan membantu monkey D luffy untuk membebaskan kakanya dan menyelamatkan kakaknya luffy dari eksekusi mati.

Tapi

Pertanyaanya apakah mereka sanggup mengalahkan para adrimal yang terkenal akan kekuatannya yang maha dasyat? Dan siapakah hikari miyamotto itu dan wanita berambut hitam itu?

.

.

.

Tbc

(**T**abok **B**ibir **C**oro [zoro maksudnya])

_**Jadi,bagaimana menurut readers bagus atau tidak?. Oh yah hampir lupa. IC singkatan bagi important character maksudnya karakter itu yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita author. Dan pasti banyak yang bingung apa sih maksudnya memakai dimensi-dimensi untuk fanfic croscover ini? Tenang saja nanti akan author jelaskan di chapter depan.**_

_**bagi readers yang mau melihat gambar hanako miyamotto dan silahkan lihat di facebook, tweeter (bagi yang punya), dan e-mail author. berikut inilah nama akun facebook, tweeter, dan e-mail author:**_

_** yunita sari (nama akun facebook author)**_

_** _ anita (nama akun tweteernya author)**_

_**3 kurogami no anita (nama akun e-mailnya author)**_

_**Silahkan berikan komentar atas gambarnya hanako maaf kalau gambarnya latar belakangnya jelek maklum baru belajar menggambar di laptop jadi masih banyak kesalahan dalam penggambaran.**_

p/s:maaf jika jelek khusus nya bagi pencinta one piece karna sudah lama sy tidak nonton one piece pada saat terakhir nonton pada saat episode yang di pulau mohon bimbingannya serta tolong kasih saya inspirasi ya!

Ahkir kata please review.

**R **

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Sekilas chapter selanjutnya:

"apa maksudmu ace ditangkap? Kaa-san?"

"tenang saja akan ada bantuan kapten. Bantuan dari dimensi ku"

"tentu saja kita akan membantu luffy, dia kan sesama younkou seperti kalau kita akan membantunya hikari-san"

"apa maksudmu kalau kakaknya kapten luffy ditangkap?"


End file.
